Unwell
by Annie Nolan
Summary: "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  I know, right now you can't tell  But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  A different side of me..."  Matchbox Twenty
1. Chapter 1

Na: Oie:) primeira fic de A-team!... vi o filme e fiquei _in love_:) e depois de muitas horas no msn com uma amiga que apesar de morar no msm prédio que eu mal a vejo (lol) tivemos esta ideia para a historia. Por isso basicamente somos duas pessoas a escrever;) ta a ser difícil coordenar a situaçao especialmente que eu gosto do Murdock e ela do Face... por isso vamos ter um triângulo amoroso beeeeeem complicado! lol espero que gostem e que comentem!

* * *

Cap 1: Reencontros

"Perna fracturada e duas costelas partidas, varias lesões e tímpanos furados... " leu em voz baixa. Olhou em frente no corredor, algumas macas estavam encostadas a parede, era incrível a falta de espaço existente naquele hospital, desviou caminho devido a uma enfermeira de má cara que passava no corredor empurrando um veterano de guerra numa cadeira de rodas. Voltou a olhar para a ficha que tinha na mão. hesitou. sentia-se tão cansada, haviam vários dias que a sua rotina era a mesma, horas extra todos os santos dias. mas tinha de ser, afinal, fazia o que gostava e estudara ate enlouquecer para se tornar medica. sempre tivera como objectivo exercer medicina, só nunca pensou ser num hospital militar.

- Enfermeira? - uma voz rouca e um puxão na manga a fez parar.

Levantou o rosto da ficha do paciente, e fitou os olhos azuis que estava a sua frente.

- Merda... oh merda... - ele murmurou ao olhar bem o rosto dela.

- Oh não... - ela revirou os olhos. - o que é que tu fazes aqui?

- Eu não fazia ideia... que eras tu.. quer dizer... Lindsay... ainda trabalhas cá?

- Se não estivesse no meu local de trabalho, mandava-te para um certo sitio... filho da... tua mãe... para que raio queres uma enfermeira? Não te basta as que engatas nos bares? Tens de vir para o hospital fazer figura de parvo? - disse irritada. Ele levantou as mãos em jeito de rendição.

- Ok... ok.. já percebi... esquece que me viste... - ele disse incomodado, virou as costas.

Lindsay baixou de novo o rosto para a ficha que tinha nas mãos, mas parou, tinha disparado contra ele, suspirou, e pensando bem, ele parecera-lhe tão ansioso.

Olhou para traz.

- Templeton... - chamou.

Ele olhou para traz, foi ai que reparou bem no estado dele, parecia ter salpicos de sangue na roupa surrada, estava sujo e suado e com um ar cansadíssimo, as olheiras poderiam entrar para o Guiness.

Para estar a procura de enfermeira.

Era porque deveria necessitar de uma.

- Porque precisas de uma enfermeira?

Ele hesitou atrapalhado.

- Eu?... não, não...

Ela cruzou os braços desconfiada. Ele baixou os olhos azuis claros para a fitar, continuava tão bonito como se lembrava, mas estava mais moreno, o que fazia sobressair os olhos azuis.

- Ouve... eu tou bem...Não é preciso...

- Tu estas bem... mas o dono desse sangue não deve estar... - ela murmurou apontando para a camisa dele.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas deixou transparecer um ar preocupado.

- Ouve... eu não ando a procura de problemas... mas... - agarrou-lhe no braço devagar -... tenho um amigo que tem um problema e... tu es capaz de dar jeito... tu es medica... sabes dar pontos?

Lindsay não se conteve e revirou os olhos.

- Tenente Peck... sou cirurgiã... era ridículo se não soubesse dar pontos...

- Tas muito ocupada?...

- digamos que...

- Não interessa, se te perguntarem, dizes que te apontei uma arma... anda... - e puxou-a pela bata branca.

*.*

Lindsay Mclean não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam, dentro de uma carrinha, na parte de traz, estavam um homem que sangrava abundantemente do braço, um corte profundo.

- Você é enfermeira? - disse ele de maus modos.

- Não...

- É medica a serio BA... eu conheço... a serio...

Lindsay viu de relance o condutor olhar para traz, não lhe viu o rosto, so o boné vermelho.

- Se me saísse outro Murdock... Face eras um gajo morto pah... a serio...

- Achas que podes tratar da ferida? - disse Templeton em voz baixa para Lindsay.

- Vai precisar de pontos... - murmurou ela - posso ver melhor?

BA fitou-a com ar zangado e afastou o lenço com que estava a fazer pressão.

- Sim... pontos definitivamente... é muito fundo...

Virou-se para Templeton.

- Porque não entraram? isto é um hospital militar... tu és um Ranger... mesmo que ele não seja...

- não... não podemos entrar... acredita em mim Lind... - murmurou ele.

- Acreditar em ti?. - revirou os olhos - Porque haveria?...

BA bufou de riso. tentando suprimir uma gargalhada.

Lindsay fitava-o seria.

- Tu vais contar-me essa historia bem contada Templeton...

- quem é o Templeton? - sussurrou o homem que estava ao volante.

- Nunca mais me diriges palavra seu _idiota_!... nem quero ouvir... - exclamou BA de maus modos.

- A culpa não foi minha... -respondeu ele virando-se melhor para traz -se a explos...

- Shiu! - exclamou BA - nem mais uma palavra _idiota_! Fica longe de mim! bem longe!

Lindsay olhou de lado para Templeton.

- Chama-me Face... ninguém me chama Templeton...

- Odeio esse apelido, _Templeton_!... que eu saiba esse é que é o teu nome... - hesitou suspirando. - não vou dar pontos na carrinha... - olhou para Face - sabes que moro a dois quarteirões daqui... leva-os ate la... eu já vou... tenho de ir buscar uns materiais...

- Vais roubar Dr.? - face disse insinuante, ela esboça um sorriso.

- Tu apontaste-me uma arma... lembras-te? - deu meia volta, depois de ter jogado as chaves de casa para cima.

*.*

Que situação!

Passaram tantos anos desde que o vira pela ultima vez.

Uma noite.

Passaram uma noite juntos.

Que diabos de amante que ele tinha sido.

Uma noite maravilhosa.

Com aquela cara de anjo de aquele corpo dos diabos, tinha-a apanhado bem.

Ainda se lembrava bem de situação, como se tivesse sido ontem...

Ele tinha um pulso fracturado e um monte de cortes e nódoas roxas, tratou dele ate recuperar, sempre num ar muito apaixonado e conquistador...

uma noite adormeceu ao lado dele e acordou sozinha.

Amaldiçoou-o.

Odiou-o.

Mas tinha-se apaixonado perdidamente.

E nada, nada a tinha preparado para aquela noite em que o voltou a ver.

Tinha passado tanto tempo a esquece-lo que nunca tinha pensado no que aconteceria se o voltasse a ver...

Foi aos armários e tirou o que necessitava, e desceu ate ao parque de estacionamento, conduziu ate casa com aquela sensação de nervosismo louco. Parecia que tinha qualquer coisa peluda dentro do estômago.

Lindsay vivia numa casa simples tinha três divisões muito amplas, um quarto, uma casa de banho e uma sala cozinha, Face estava sentado no sofá com ar cansado, e o rapaz do boné estava sentado numa cadeira na mesa.

- o outro? - perguntou pelo ferido.

- na casa de banho, disse que ia lavar o lenço...

- ok... vou ver como ele esta...

Bateu a porta.

- se és tu Murdock eu juro que...

- sou eu... a Lindsay... posso entrar?

- oh claro... desculpa... aquele chato não parava de bater a porta...

- O alto do boné? - perguntou entrando.

- sim... o Murdock...

- Então vamos la ver esse corte...

Deu dezanove pontos no braço de um ranger com ar de durão e com um penteado a moicano.

Fez tudo com o minimo de anestesia e ele nem um piu.

- So por curiosidade... onde arranjaste o _raio_? - perguntou Lindsay referindo-se a pequena cicatriz acima do corte recente que ela agora estava a acabar de limpar.

- ufff nem perguntes... - disse BA abanando a cabeça.

- como tas pah? - face estava encostado a porta.

- cosido... - disse BA - mas desta vez por uma medica serio...

- o _Raio_ que ele tem no braço... foi feito pelo Murdock... quando o conhecemos ele estava a tentar fugir do hospital, de bata branca... pensavamos que ele era medico... e tal... e ele fez aquilo ao braço de Bosco...

- Mas ele é medico?... - disse na duvida

- Não... é maluco... - disse BA simplesmente - obrigado Doutora... - disse saindo da casa de banho.

- De nada... - ficou cara a cara com Face.

- Obrigada Lind... és um espectáculo...

- Mas tu és um filho da mãe... como ousas...

- Olha... - interrompeu ele - eu não sabia que ainda trabalhavas ali... e mudaste a cor dos cabelos... eu não te conheci logo...

Lindsay revirou o olhar.

De momento tinha o cabelo pintado de preto, mas tendo em conta que tinha o cabelo castanho, não era assim tão grande mudança.

- Ok, ok... agora vais explicar-me o porque de tudo isto?

ele hesitou.

- Desculpa... mas...

- Ok... - suspirou - e o teu coronel?... o Smith? certo?

- Sim... ele não esta connosco... temos de o ir buscar... é uma historia complicada...

- Tou a ver... sempre cheio de mistérios...

- É a vida Lind...

Ficaram num silencio desajeitado.

- Não me vais perguntar... porque nunca telefonei? ou porque nao voltei?

- Não tinhas o meu numero... - fitou os olhos azuis - e honestamente _**Face**_... tua cabeça teu guia... de resto... Estas ferido? Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Não...- disse acenando com a cabeça - mas o Murdock esta ferido na cabeça...

Voltaram a sala, onde Lindsay reparou que realmente havia sangue na testa do rapaz do Boné.

- Querem comer algo? - perguntou aproximando-se de Murdock.

- Não... obrigada pela gentileza... nos devíamos ir andando... - disse face

- posso ver a ferida? - murmurou para Murdock.

Ele meteu a mão em cima da pala do boné com um ar estranhamente constrangido.

- Não é nada... - murmurou ele baixando olhar, segurando o boné.

- Ok... tudo bem... se infectar a culpa não é minha... - encolheu os ombros.

- Obrigada Lind... a serio... fico a dever-te uma...

- serio? então vamos combinar uma coisa... nunca mais apareças.. e fica pago...

o olhar dele entristeceu. Mas acenou com a cabeça.

- Tchau... e obrigada... - disse BA.

Fechou a porta depois deles terem saído, suspirou.

*.*

Ainda não acreditava no que se tinha passado.

Foi tão fugaz que parecia ter sido irreal.

Cinco dias passaram, não conseguia para de pensar neles e nos sarilhos que de certeza que estavam metidos, era curiosa por natureza, não tinha remédio.

Regressava a casa, com os seus pensamentos, contando os dias que lhe faltavam para pagar o resto das contas, e se iria encomendar italiano ou chines para jantar.

Chegou a casa, ia meter a chave na fechadura quando uma sombra se moveu na sua visão periférica, deu um salto assustada.

Mas conheceu de imediato.

Alto, de boné vermelho enfiado na cabeça.

- Estas esta bem? - questionou assustada

- Eu... o nunca mais apareças era só para o Face?..- questionou preocupado - Eu vim sozinho...- explicou

- Estas magoado? - Lindsay estava preocupada

- Acho que a minha ferida infectou... - murmurou triste, tirando o boné revelando um cabelo castanho escuro.

-anda... queres comer italiano ou chinês? - disse com um sorriso resignado, algo lhe dizia que eles não iam sair de sua vida assim tão fácil.

Finalmente, algo fora de rotina.

* * *

Na: agradecia muito uns comentários!


	2. Chapter 2

Chega a casa,desmoronada.

Joga o casaco preto que estava encharcado para cima do suporte, mas cai no chão. Não se preocupa, não quer saber, sacode o cabelo molhado e limpa o rosto.

As lágrimas desciam convulsivamente.

Caminhou ate a sala, tirando os saltos entretanto.

Tirou a foto sorridente dos seus pais que tinha em cima da cómoda, olhou os seus rostos serenos e sorridentes, não podia crer que nunca mais os iria ver.

Uma dor aguda lhe magoava o peito.

Como viver sem eles?

Era quase impensável, sentou-se no sofá, ia ligar a TV mas hesitou.

Começou a soluçar, deitou-se.

Até perder a noção do tempo.

Quase adormeceu no sofá.

Uma luz acordara-a, o seu telefone estava com o ecran ligado.

Tinha três chamadas não atendidas e uma mensagem de voice-mail, não ouvira porque tinha o telefone sem som.

Não lhe apetecia falar com ninguém.

Agarrou no telemóvel com a intenção de o desligar, mas quando viu de quem eram as chamadas, hesitou e resolveu ouvir a mensagem.

"_Lind?" _a voz rouca chamou_ "esta tudo bem?... há séculos que não me respondes... espero que esteja tudo bem contigo..." _a voz dele murmurou bem baixo _"... eu não ligo mais.. desculpa."_

Sentiu-se mal ele não tinha culpa.

Era boa pessoa de boa alma, era uma personagem bem interessante.

Devia haver uma semana que não lhe respondia.

Hesitou olhando para o ecran do telefone, ele estava a telefonar de novo.

Atendeu.

- Lindsay?

- Ola... que historia é essa de não me telefonares mais? - disse fingindo alegria na voz. Mas estava tão quebrada lhe soou falso.

- Tas em casa Lind? - a voz dele perguntou, parecia nervosa.

Lindsay estranhou.

- Agora estou... cheguei há umas horas do aeroporto...

- Sai dai... veste uma roupa diferente do que costumas vestir, sai pela escada de incêndio e vai até ao Café da rua 34...

Aquilo não lhe estava a soar nada bem.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Lindsay... tu tens de sair dai... por favor... confia em mim... - a voz dele estava exasperada - eu vou buscar-te ao café... confia em mim...

- James... mas...

- Se não saíres dai... vais ter o mesmo destino dos teus pais...

Ela deixou cair o telefone com o choque.

Não.

Não podia ser.

Não tinha contado a ninguém do funeral dos seus pais.

Tinha voltado de do funeral de ambos seus pais que tinha morrido num acidente aparatoso de carro, e ninguém sabia.

Ninguém!

Mas o que raio estava ele a falar.

- Lindsay? - a voz dele soava no telemóvel no chão.

Lindsay correu ate ao guarda fatos, vestiu umas calças de ganga velhas e uma blusa rosa um casaco preto ate as joelhos, um cachecol e um gorro da mesma cor da blusa. Ela só vestia aquilo em casa quando o sistema de aquecimento falhava.

Foi buscar o telemóvel, que já tinha a chamada desligada, agarrou na bolsa dos documentos e saiu pela janela, descendo pela escada de incêndio, quase correu pelo quarteirão ate ao dito cujo Café que era o único aberto aquela hora. Entrou tentando disfarçar o pânico, sentou-se ao balcão e foi servida de café sem ter pedido.

Uma mão pousa no ombro dela e ao ver aquele olhar seu conhecido, vira-se e abraça-o sem pensar.

- Temos pouco tempo... anda... - ele disse jogando uma moeda para cima do balcão para pagar o café, praticamente arrastou-a pelo corredor até a saída de serviço.

Uma carrinha preta estava a espera.

- Mas o que se passa? - murmurou ela sem compreender. Ele abriu-lhe a porta e uma outra mão vai em ajuda, ela olha admirada.

- Templeton?

- Anda querida... tas em maus lençóis... - murmurou Face - entra Murdock!

Lindsay entrou na carrinha seguida de James Murdock. BA que estava no lugar do condutor arrancou com velocidade.

Ela custou a arranjar palavras de novo.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? - exclamou.

A voz que falou veio do lugar ao lado do condutor.

- Filha do Coronel McLean?

- sim...

- Grande homem...

- Desculpe... conheceu o meu pai? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- sim... ah... - virou-se no seu lugar, Lindsay gelou ao ver o rosto dele, ele estendeu a mão para ela - John "Hannibal" Smith... - disse em tom grave apresentando-se.

Deus.

Não podia.

Lembrava-se de Face falar no seu chefe, no seu Coronel, no tal Hannibal Smith. mas nunca pensou que fosse Coronel John Smith, o seu pai tinha uma foto de ambos no escritório.

Nunca associou uma coisa a outra.

-Ola... - murmurou envergonhada para ele.

Estava confusa e não percebia o que se estava a passar - exijo saber o que se passa... - tentou fazer uma voz calma mas estava tudo a cair a pique.

- Falamos quando chegarmos ao destino! - disse Hannibal com voz exaltada - BA desvia caminho! Estamos a ser seguidos!

Os momentos seguintes ficaram em borrão.

Só se lembra da velocidade que atingiram e de se ter enfiado debaixo do braço de Murdock que a abraçou protector.

Murdock era uma pessoa boa, uma personagem interessante.

Naquela noite em que ele voltara devido a ferida infectada, mal falaram, ela tratou da ferida que precisava de dois pontos, comeram chinês e viram o filme "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". que estava a dar num canal de TV.

Antes dele se ir embora, Lindsay deu-lhe o seu numero de telefone. Ele abrira muito os olhos verdes em sinal de surpresa.

- _posso ligar-te?_ -questionara, ela riu-se.

-_claro... senão não te dava o numero...sempre que precisares de uma amiga... sempre ok?_

desde então ele ligava-lhe quase todos os dias, nem que fosse para dizer só _"ola"_ ...

*.*

Acordou sem saber onde estava.

Tivera o sonho mais estranho de sua vida. Sonhara com Murdock, com Templeton e com o Coronel John Smith do retracto do escritório de seu pai, moveu-se lentamente, sentindo uma vibração estranha, deparou-se com um cheiro diferente, mas agradável, inalou profundamente, uma mistura de qualquer coisa agridoce. Levantou a cabeça. Doía-lhe o pescoço.

deparou-se com o banco de traz de uma carrinha.

Merda, não tinha sonhado.

- ah acordaste! -Face disse sorrindo - queres ajuda para te desenvencilhares do braço do Murdock?

Lindsay não aceitou ajuda, ergueu-se devagar, desviando o braço dele, que dormia numa posição estranha, tinha o rosto praticamente colado ao vidro da carrinha.

ainda estavam na estrada, mas agora estava o sol a nascer.

- estas bem? - Face perguntou.

- não... ouve.. o que se passa vocês praticamente raptaram-me...

- miúda... tu não tas a ver a gravidade da situação...

- mas quer dizer...

- Lindsay... - a voz e Hannibal fez-se ouvir - os teus pais foram assassinados...

o mundo dela não podia ruir mais.

- o quê?... mas disseram-me que...

- acidente de carro? - Hannibal disse óbvio. ela acenou devagar. - para variar...

- mas porque?

- essa parte já é... - suspirou e hesitou - há muita coisa envolvida miúda... e não posso contar...

- porque? - exigiu nervosa.

- porque querem matar-te... provavelmente devem pensar que tens acesso a informação que eles precisam...

ela empalideceu.

- mas eu não sei de nada... a única coisa que eu sei é que o meu pai estava reformado e estava feliz junto da minha mãe...

- desculpa desapontar-te miúda... mas a historia não é bem essa...

- então?...

- desculpa... não posso contar-te... e se te apanham?... não posso contar-te... mas vamos proteger-te...

- proteger-me?

- sim... estamos a ir para um esconderijo...

-mas... eu não posso... eu tenho a minha vida!... e o meu trabalho...

- pois... pelo que conheço de ti deve ser a única coisa que deves ter Lindsay... - Face disse em voz baixa - não te preocupes... eu mandei uma carta em teu nome ao hospital a dizer que os teus pais tinham falecido e que pedias rescisão do contracto. Disse que ias viajar pelo mundo...

- tu o que?

- teve de ser... não ia deixar que estranhassem a tua falta... - disse óbvio.

- para onde me levam?

- só faltam seis horas de condução...

Lindsay revirou o olhar.

Tinha a vida virada de ponta cabeça.

Odiou Templeton Peck.

Quem lhe dera nunca ter cruzado na vida dele.

- aiiiiiii - a voz de Murdock queixou-se, descolando a cara do vidro. - que porcaria... - esfregou o rosto, e meteu bem o boné vermelho. - onde estamos?

- Perto! -responde BA do volante.

Murdock morde o labio inferior.

- Tenho fome... - murmura, olha de lado para Lindsay que esta com ar de poucos amigos, e vê Face a olhar pela janela.

- tas bem? - pergunta a Lindsay, ela olha para elE com ar irado e não lhe responde, vira-lhe o rosto.

Murdock não compreende.

- Jesuuuuusss... - murmura olhando pela janela.

Tenta ficar quieto no seu lugar, mas passado uns momentos não consegue.

- Tenho fooooooome... - diz de novo mais alto dando pulinhos impacientes no banco - e tenho ir a casa de banhoooooo...

Face ri-se.

- Hey...e se realmente parássemos na próxima estação de serviço?... também tenho fome pah... - diz Face.

*.*

Lindsay volta da casa de banho sentando-se na mesa com Murdock e Face, não tinha fome, tinha o estômago enrolado de agonia.

Estavam num Dinner 24h, sentados numa mesa com ar precário.

BA e Hannibal estavam na bomba de gasolina a abastecer a carrinha.

- Desculpa James... - ela murmura para Murdock sentando-se ao lado dele. Ele esboça um sorriso torto. Afinal sabia que ela estava a passar um mau momento.

- tudo bem...

- Bom dia, pequeno almoço? - disse uma rapariga jovem de cabelos ruivos, na lapela trazia um crachá com o nome: Charlie.

- Bom dia, Charlie! - disse Murdock bem exuberante - Sim! Doze panquecas com canela e chocolate, dois Caffe latte, um Café expresso, duas tostas de queijo e fiambre, tem tarte de maça? - ele perguntou fazendo uma pausa para respirar a empregada de mesa sorri e acena que sim. - então são... duas... não!... três... uma pode ser para levar?

- Com certeza...- a empregada anotou tudo num bloco e deu meia volta.

Murdock ficou a olhar para as costas da empregada.

- o que foi? - questionou Face.

- vocês não têm fome?

- porque dizes isso?

- vocês não pediram nada... - disse encolhendo os ombros.

Lindsay sentou-se direita no banco.

- aquilo que pediste era só para ti?

Face deu uma gargalhada sonora.

Lindsay não conhecia Murdock.

ficou em silencio a vê-los conversar, ela praticamente a dar-lhe um sermão sobre açucares logo de manhã.

Sabia que Murdock lhe telefonava desde aquela vez em que se tinham conhecido.

Achou piada a necessidade dele falar com ela todos os dias.

Ouvira varias conversas deles, palavras sem nexo, frases do filme "who framed roger rabbit" e coisas do género.

Lindsay era uma rapariga fantástica, doce meiga, bonita, de baixa auto estima, o contrario de raparigas com que estava habituado a ter.

Fora uma boa experiência, mas sabia que lhe tinha partido o coração.

Ela era seria, provavelmente queria uma relação fixa, algo solido para construir com alguém.

Face não era homem disso.

Voltou a realidade com as gargalhadas deles.

Fitou a maneira de como ela ria, de certeza que Murdock dissera algo doido.

Era o normal dele.

fitou o rosto do amigo.

Murdock andava com mau aspecto, tinha as olheiras maiores, e um ar cansado.

Haviam dois dias que o tinham resgatado de um hospital psiquiátrico, cada vez que o apanhavam era num sitio desses que ele ia parar.

Ele ainda tinha as marcas de electrocussão, que o boné tapava.

Ela não o conhecia.

Não fazia ideia.

* * *

e que tal?


End file.
